


Human Disaster

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sick Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: anonymous asked: "Hi! For your 13 days of Halloween writing can you do one for Sterek or Allison and Lydia? The day before, they had been out playing around at an orchard but the next day stiles or Allison gets sick so Derek or lydia just cuddle up on the couch with them watching Halloween movies from Disney. ( maybe there's some kissing and teasing about them getting sick but the other one doesn't care and just pulls them back in.)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison doesn’t want to move, but she has to. She has to let Stiles know this is all his fault.

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
I blame you for everything

When she’s sent the text she crawls a little further under the covers. Typing is so hard. Thank god for auto-correct.

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
????

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
Why would you suggest PLAYING TAG IN THE RAIN???

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
Oh. That

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
I’ll admit that wasn’t one of my better ideas

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
No shit!!!! I can’t remember what it’s like to breathe through both nostrils, and I’ve already used up an entire tree’s worth of tissues.

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
YOU GOT SICK???

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
YOU NEVER GET SICK!!!

 **From TheOtherhuman:**  
There is no hope for the rest of mankind. The supergerm has risen!!!

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
Tell Derek he can have my photography equipment

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
I will 

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
Tell Lydia she can burn any plaid shirt Derek doesn’t want to keep

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
I’m sure she’ll appreciate that

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
At least we got to taste that fucking awesome apple pie Derek made last night

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
Because we picked the best apples

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
I’m okay with that being my last good day

 **To TheOtherHuman:**  
Still gonna kick your ass when we get to hell

 **From TheOtherHuman:**  
g2g Derek drew me a bath

Allison chuckles and lies back down. Unfortunately, it’s on her wrong side, and now she can’t breathe. Gasping for air, she flips over. If she survives this, she is going to kill Stiles.

The mattress dips and a cool hand presses against her forehead.

‘You able to get out of bed?’ Lydia asks.

‘No,’ Allison mumbles from under her blankets.

‘Not even if I have soup and Disney Channel has a Halloween movie marathon? Hocus Pocus is on.’

‘Did you put the Halloween vermicelli we found last week, in it?’

‘Of course.’

Allison pushes herself up, then squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the dizziness to go away. She stuffs her feet in her slippers and stands up, keeping the comforter wrapped around her shoulders. Lydia raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t argue, so Allison follows Lydia to the living room, comforter trailing behind her.

Lydia, the most perfect girlfriend in the world, set out a buffet for her on the coffee table. There’s a pan of soup, saltines, several bottles of cold water, a thermos with hot water for tea, and four boxes of tissues.

They arrange themselves on the couch, with Allison tucked into Lydia’s side and wrapped up in her blanket.

‘You know, when I was human, I never played in the rain,’ Lydia teases as she fills one of the bowls. 

‘Shuddup an’ gimme my soup,’ Allison huffs.

Lydia flashes her a smile, then crumbles a saltine into the soup before handing it over. Just the way Allison likes it.

‘I lub you,’ Allison sighs as she accepts the bowl.

‘Lub you, too,’ Lydia grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
